phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas Flynn (Star Wars)
| image = This is gonna be harder than I thought.PNG | caption = | gender = Male | age = | height = | nationality = | hometown= Tatooine | born = | nemesis =Darth Ferb (formerly) | profession = Moisture farmer Padawan | affiliations= The Rebel Alliance Flynn-Fletcher family | signature = | parents = Linda Flynn-Fletcher Unnamed father | stepparents = Lawrence Fletcher | siblings = Candace Flynn | stepsiblings= Ferb Fletcher | grandparents= | spouses = | children = | friends = | loveinterests = Pilot Isabella | pets = Perry the Rebelpus | title1 = | other1 = | title2 = | other2 = | title3 = | other3 = | title4 = | other4 = | first = "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" | last = "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" | voice = Vincent Martella | image2 = Star_wars_phineas.jpg | caption2= Official artwork | image3 = | caption3= }} Phineas Flynn is an inhabitant of the planet Tatooine. He and his stepbrother Ferb enjoy a perpetual summer, learning the ways of the Jedi from Obi-Wan Kenobi. They live one moisture farm away from Luke Skywalker. After the Death Star plans accidentally fell into the step brothers' hands, they went on a mission to return them to the Rebel Alliance. Phineas uses a blue lightsaber. Relationships Ferb Fletcher Phineas and Ferb are step brothers, as well as best friends. They are always together, and share the same interests, both being mechanically inclined, as well as sharing a love of their home on Tatooine. Phineas is the more talkative one, while Ferb is more reserved. They both received Jedi training from Obi-Wan Kenobi, and of the two, Ferb seems to have a stronger connection to the Force. The brothers were pitted against each other after Darthenshmirtz's Sith-Inator had temporarily transformed Ferb into a Sith, and they battled against each other with their lightsabers. However, once the Sith-Inator was destroyed, Ferb returned to normal, and the brothers reconciled. Perry the Rebelpus Phineas and Ferb disowned Perry as their pet after they discovered that unbeknownst to them, he was secretly a Rebel agent. They originally felt that Perry had betrayed their trust by not telling them. However, the three eventually resolved their dispute, and though he was no longer their pet, Phineas and Ferb were finally on good terms with Perry again. Stormtrooper Candace As Candace had left her home and family on Tatooine in order to become a Stormtrooper many years ago, Phineas grew up without his sister around. They met each other several times while on opposing sides without recognizing each other. After Phineas saves Candace from falling to her death, despite the fact that they were enemies, Candace's opinion of the Rebels began to change. She later returns the favor by aiding Phineas during his battle against Darth Ferb. Candace and Phineas later come to recognize each other as brother and sister, and embrace. Pilot Isabella After Phineas and Ferb accidentally come into possession of the Death Star plans, they make it their mission to return the plans to the Rebels, and hire Isabella as their pilot. Though Isabella is fairly unapproachable and makes it clear that she is not interested in making friends, Phineas takes a liking to her. When Ferb goes off to help Perry and does not return, Phineas chooses to go after him instead of pursuing the Millennium Falcon off of the Death Star. He instead tells Isabella to follow the Falcon and deliver the Death Star plans on her own, reassuring her that he trusts her to do it. Despite this, she warns that if she leaves alone, she will not return for him or Ferb. Disappointed, Phineas agrees. After Isabella delivers the plans, she has a talk with her rival, Han Solo, who had also just left the Rebels and was on his way back to Tatooine. After their confrontation, the two of them silently agree to return for their friends. Isabella saves Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Baljeet, and Buford just before the Death Star explodes. Later, as the Rebels celebrate their victory, Isabella passionately kisses Phineas, causing him to faint. They later dance together. Background information *Phineas' costume is based on Luke Skywalker's costume from Episode IV: A New Hope. Appearances *"Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" pt-br:Phineas Flynn (Star Wars) es:Phineas Flynn (Star Wars) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Phineas Flynn Category:P Category:Look Alikes Category:Kids Category:Phineas Flynn Lookalikes Category:One appearance only Category:Scientists Category:Flynn-Fletcher family